


Ugly Christmas Sweater

by Kassandralexia



Series: 25 Days Of Septiplier [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassandralexia/pseuds/Kassandralexia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're very lucky I love you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly Christmas Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfic, and I'm super excited, I decided to start out with taking on the 25 Days Of Septiplier Challenge. Here's day one dedicated to my friends Maria and Angie for pushing me to actually publishing these and for putting up with my crap.  
> Also, I wrote two different plots to this, so if you would like to see it, just tell me. :D

"Okay, what the fuck is this?"

Mark watched as his boyfriend tugged on the sweaters ridiculously long sleeves.

On the inside, Mark was laughing, on the outside, though, he remained with a cool and calm composure. "It's your sweater Jack. Remember I said my mom kitted it for you last year? Now's your chance to wear it, since the last one 'disappeared', and the motive is still unknown."

Jack grimaced as he had remembered, he just didn't think he'd see another one of these god awful sweaters. 

"Yes Mark, I remember. I just didn't think it would um-," he swallowed, choosing his words carefully,"-look like this." He offered a small smile in Mark's direction, hoping to convince his boyfriend that he actually liked the sweater his mom worked so hard to make. 

He didn't.

Anyone in their right mind wouldn't like it either. The red, itchy sweater fell below Jack's knees and it was obvious it was made for someone twice his size. Bold white words sprawled across his chest, to match the white Christmas trees that decorated his belly. Little balls of perfectly sewn fluff adorned the red sweater and gold and silver tinsel encircled the long sleeves. 

Mark smiled and approached Jack, grabbing his shoulders. "You always know what to say, even about this terrible sweater, but I need to ask you for a favor."

Jack placed his hands on Mark's hips and pulled him forward, enveloping him in a warm and tight embrace. "Anything my Love."

"Go to my parents house while wearing that sweater, it would make my mom so happy." Marks breath tickled his Jack as he spoke, sending shivers down his spine.  
Instead of speaking, Jack pulled back, still in Mark's arms and glared and the American. It didn't really work as he anticipated, since his "glares" came out as menacingly adorable.  
"Asshole, you're very lucky I love you."

The taller man cocked his head and chuckled. "Not really sure you're allowed to use asshole and love in the same sentence, but for you I'll make an exception, Jackaboy." 

Mark leaned forward to plant a quick kiss on Jack's forehead at the same time, Jack ripped himself from his grasp and bolted down the hall shouting", last one to car is a rotten egg!"

He just shook his head and dashed after his child-like boyfriend. With a smile on his face, he knew it would be there for a long time, hopefully till the day he died. But that's a story he'll save for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Took me a while to figure it out, but I'm happy with the outcome.  
> If there is anything you think I should consider, please leave a comment down below  
> THANK YOU!!!!!  
> ~Kassy~


End file.
